Deuxième M
by Eine Rein
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto kehilangan kekasihnya Asuna dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dia berniat untuk memanfaatkan keterlibatannya dalam permainan kematian untuk melakukan bunh diri. Namun niatnya terhalang oleh kemunculan seorang Healer Alyena yang tiba-tiba. Akankah dia tetap berpihak pada kematian?


**Première:**

 **Est-ce Deuxième?**

Hujan turun dengan cukup lebat. Rintik – rintik airnya jatuh dan membasahi rumput yang tumbuh di halaman gereja. Para pelayat yang mendatangi upacara pemakaman ini, satu – persatu mulai beranjak meninggalkan upacara. Satu – persatu mulai menyalakan mesin kendaraan masing – masing. Satu – persatu mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman gereja. Hingga akhirnya hanya aku satu – satunya orang yang masih terduduk di sini. Aku tidak mampu menyapa orang – orang. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan begitu mereka melihat aku? Melihat orang yang menyebabkan kematian ini.

Tidak.. Sebenarnya Suguha, Ryoutarou, Gilbert, Ayano, Rika, Shino masih duduk disini menemaniku. Kupikir, hanya mereka yang masih mau menerimaku setelah kejadian ini. Sedangkan sisanya mungkin hanya akan menganggapku sebagai sampah yang menyebabkan orang penting mati. Bahkan sepanjang jalan menuju upacara pemakaman ini, orang – orang terus saja menatapku. Seolah hendak berseru lantang, _Hey! Lihatlah, itu dia orang yang menyebabkan kematian aktris kita!_ , namun tidak melakukannya.

" Kakak, ayo kita pergi. Kau harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit"

Shino menyentuh bahuku perlahan seraya berkata, " tidak akan ada yang berubah meski berapa kalipun kau menyalahkan dirimu. Apa yang sudah hilang tidak akan bisa kembali, mereka sudah terhisap kedalam kekosongan. Meski kau menangisinya, menolak meninggalkan makamnya, meraung, bahkan meski kau mengutuk Tuhan sekalipun, Asuna tidak akan bisa kembali. Itu adalah hukum alam yang tidak bisa lagi ditentang manusia. Semua yang telah pergi, ditelan ketiadaan, terjebak dalam kegelapan."

Percuma. Semua yang telah dikatakan Shino tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku akan menunggu disini. Bialah aku mati disini. Jika itu artinya bersama dengan Asuna selamanya. Maka itu lebih baik dibanding harus kembali ke rumah sakit, melanjutkan hidup, tanpa Asuna. Dunia tanpa Asuna tidak ada artinya.

 _' Kumohon, hiduplah untukku'_

Kalimat Asuna disaat terakhir permainan kematian itu kembali terngiang dalam benakku. Meruntuhkan habis benteng keegoisan. Membawaku pada penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Membuatku meneteskan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuaku akhirnya membiarkan mereka membawa tubuhku masuk kedalam mobil. Kembali ke rumah sakit. Menjalani hari-hari yang panjang tanpa ada Asuna disisiku. Memasrahkan segalanya pada Dia yang telah merebut segala kebahagiaan dalam hidupku.

Kembali kedalam hidup yang membosankan.

Mungkin aku akan mati saja.

 **[Est-ce Deuxième?]**

Bulan-bulan telah berlalu. Perusahaan yang dulu memproduksi permainan mematikan itu, kembali berulah lagi. Kali ini mereka mengeluarkan permainan sejenis dibawah pimpinan **Hirakawa Yuuno**. Seorang wanita yang tergila-gila pada _permainan hidup-mati_.

Mereka meluncurkan permainan semacam [SWORD ART ONLINE] dalam bentuk yang _lebih modern_. Mengingat [AMUSPHERE] sekarang sudah tidak lagi menarik di mata dunia, Mereka memproduksi [CLUSDER]. Menurut apa yang _Mereka_ katakan dalam konferensi pers beberapa hari yang lalu, terdapat perbedaan mencolok dalam hal kinerja alat antara [AMUSPHERE] dengan [CLUSDER]. Saat tengah digunakan, [CLUSDER] tidak hanya menciptakan _cloning program_ pengguna kedalam game. Mereka benar-benar _menciptakan manusia_ itu didalam _game_. Hal ini memungkinkan mereka bertahan hidup lewat apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sana. Jika mereka makan, maka tubuh asli mereka juga akan mencerna apa yang mereka makan didalam _game_.

Selain itu, [CLUSDER] mencegah dunia luar memutus _hubungan_ dengan pemain. Jika seseorang merusak [CLUSDER] seorang pemain, secara otomatis pemain itu akan _dihapuskan_ dari _game_ dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Namun kematian di _dalam permainan_ akan berpengaruh pada pemain secara keseluruhan. Saat PH mencapai zona bahaya, program akan memulai _proses penghancuran data_. Hal ini akan menghapuskan pemain dan memutusnya dari dunia luar secara otomatis. Jika pemain terhapuskan, tubuhnya akan dalam keadaan _kosong_ dan kemudian mati.

Jadi secara keseluruhan [CLUSDER] memang dirancang untuk permainan seperti ini.

Game itu diberi nama [Deuxième Monde]. Nama permainan ini diambil dari bahasa Prancis, berasal dari dua kata baku yaitu [ **Deuxième** ] dan [ **Monde** ] yang artinya Dunia Kedua. Permainan ini telah resmi dijual sejak 20 Juni 2026 lalu. Seperangkat alat, software khusus game, buku panduan, semua dijual seharga 875.000 ¥. Hanya tersedia 10.000 persediaan, yang akan dijual secara berkala hingga tanggal dimulainya permainan, 27 Juni 2026.

Dan aku telah memiliki permainan itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hirakawa-sama memberikannya padaku sebagai penghargaan atas apa yang kulakukan pada permainan yang telah lalu itu. Dia sendiri mengaku akan ikut bermain dalam permainan tersebut. Mengikuti jejak kakak iparnya yan kemudian tewas dalam permainan mematikan sebelumnya.

Mungkin aku _akan_ mati saja kali ini.

 **[Est-ce Deuxième?]**

SWO STABLE [LOGIN SESSION]

=12.50 AM

= Username : KIRITO… loading… ?

= Password : ******* … loading… please wait…/

WELCOME, KIRITO !

[Lilionse, Deuxième Monde]

Sejak kompetisi dimulai dua minggu yang lalu, aku telah mencapai [LEVEL 97]. Sebenarnya, paket yang diberikan Hirakawa-sama bulan lalu merupakan software beta player. Software yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya. Aku tidak memulai dari [LEVEL AWAL], melainkan langsung dari [LEVEL 47]. Kompetisi sesunggunhnya baru akan dimulai esok. Kami akan melawan [ERACCUSS], benteng pertama dalam game ini. Dan kurasa aku ingin mati kali ini

Aku akan mati kali ini.

 **[Est-ce Deuxième?]**

Jam di alun-alun berdentang sebanyak lima kali. Matahari senja di ufuk barat mulai menghilang dibalik bukit. Anak-anak disekitar kota mulai berlarian kembali kerumahnya. Sudah waktunya bersiap untuk makan malam keluarga. Para pedagang di pasar sudah sejak lama membubarkan diri. Wanita-wanita mulai beranjak mencari anak mereka yang tak kunjung kembali. Sang pria pun sibuk bertanya mengenai keberadaan anaknya.

Tidak seperti kali pertama permainan. Kali ini tidak ada menu [LOGOUT] yang tertera dalam system game. Tidak seperti saat perama kali permainan kematian ini diperkenalkan pada dunia. Kali ini tidak ada pemain yang panic mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada menu [LOGOUT]. Kali ini tidak ada yang memesan makanan untuk makan malam, tidak ada yang menunggu keluarga mereka memanggil untuk makan malam. Mereka tengah gelisah menunggu apa yang akan memanggil mereka.

Dan kali ini, aku akan menunggu giliran aku mati.

Secara serentak, terjadi [AUTO CALL] terhadap semua pemain dalam permainan ini. Mereka berkumpul di tengah bangunan berbantuk bulat yang luas. Persis seperti yang terjadi saat pemanggilan pertama dalam [SWORD ART ONLINE], sesosok makhluk secara tiba-tiba muncul diantara para pemain. Hanya saja, kali ini makhluk itu tidak menyembunyikan dirinya. Dia justru muncul dalam bentuk [AVATAR] yang ditanyangkan melalui layar 3D di tengah bangunan.

" selamat sore, kalian semua. Namaku adalah AZURA, pemimpin tertinggi diantara semua Pion didalam permainan ini. Terdapat sembilan pion dalam permainan ini. Pion Pertama, ZUURE, singa yang menangis. Pion Kedua, SHIRENE, Rubah yang Bersembunyi dibalik Domba. Pion Ketiga, KRAUS, Gagak yang Berbulu Putih. Pion Keempat, adalah aku, Api yang Mengalir. Pion Kelima, ORPHEUS, Macan yang Melompat. Pion Keenam, ORPHEN, Macan yang Membatu. Pion Ketujuh, HIIRU, Bulan yang Mati. Pion Kedelapan, MIONE, Sungai yang Berjalan. Dan Pion Terakhir, ÉTOILE, Bintang yang Mencabik

" Yang harus kalian lakukan, adalah bertarung untuk menjadi penguasa tertinggi dunia ini. Kalian akan bertarung untuk mendapatkan Liontin Zuure, Berlian Shirene, Tongkat Kraus, Tiara Azura, Belati Orpheus, Kilat Orphen, Obor Hiiru, Kunci Mione, serta Cermin Orizone. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa delapan pion yang lainnya. Mungkin saja kau adalah orangnya. Atau mungkin temanmu? Orang disebelahmu? Tidak ada yang tahun makna benda-benda tersebut. Hanya orang yang ditakdirkan yang bisa mendapatkan kesembilan benda itu, dan menjadi Penguasa Tertinggi, dan memiliki kewenangan untuk mengatur dunia ini

" Dalam dunia ini, terdapat tiga lapisan pemain. Joker, Rapper, dan Healer. Para Joker, adalah mereka yang menyukai kedamaian. Mereka memiliki wewenang untuk menghentikan peperangan. Para Joker dipilih oleh tiga Benteng terdahulu, sesuai keputusan mereka, maka aku menganugerahkan pada Para Joker, sihir tingkat ketiga, serta kemampuan tingkat delapan.

" Para Rapper, akan dimiliki oleh mereka yang berdarah dingin. Mereka yang memiliki ketertarikan terhadap pembantaian. Mereka adalah orang kejam yang dipilih oleh dua Prajurit terdahulu. Aku memberikan mereka, kemampuan sihir tingkat tiga, serta kemampuan tingkat tujuh

" Yang terakhir ialah Healer. Kami memilih para Healer berdasarkan pertimbangan dari kesembilan Pion terdahulu. Keputusan dari Pion nyata diluar sana. Di dunia ini, hanya seorang Healer yang mampu menyelamatkan seorang pemain dari kematian secara menyteluruh. Mereka diberikan kemampuan sihir dan kemampuan berdasarkan tingkatan mereka. Healer Pertama, Lilium. Memiliki kemampuan sihir tingkat tiga dan kemampuan tingkat delapan. Healer Kedua, Nijione, memiliki kemampuan sihir tingkat tujuh dan kemampuan tingkat sepuluh. Dan Healer yang Tertinggi, Alyena. Memiliki kemampuan sihir tingkat sembilan sert kemampuan tingkat dua belas

" Kenali jenis kalian. Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau kawan kalian ternyata seorang Rapper? Waspadalah. Musuh adalah teman yang terbaik.

" Kalau begitu, semuanya, nikmati sisa hidup kalian"

 **[Est-ce Deuxième?]**

[Negara Bagian Pertama, Lilionse]

Hampir seluruh pemain telah berkumpul di pusat kota pagi ini. Di [North Lilionse Hall]. Seperti yang direncanakan pemimpin Guild Howlord, Thiere kemarin, kami akan berkumpul dan memuai perjalanan menuju lokasi Benteng Pertama Dunia [ERRACCUS]. Dengan sistem [PARTY], kami memulai perjalanan dengan pembagian kelompok.

" Dalam penyerangan kali ini, mungkin tidak perlu terlalu tegang. Sebagian besar dari kita pernah bergabung dalam [SWORD ART ONLINE] beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" Untuk mengurangi jumlah kematian, kita harus mengetahui siapa para pemain [BETA] yang bergabung dalam [PARTY]..."

Haruskan aku mengaku? Tidak, toh aku akan mati kali ini.

 **[Est-ce Deuxième?]**

Date: 17 September 2033

[Lilionse, Deuxième Monde]

Aku menyusuri jalan yang terlihat begitu rumit. Melangkahkan kaki di anak tangga yang tampak begitu keadaan kota yang semakin lama semakin sepi. Seiring dengan malam yang jatuh semakin jauh.

Sejak sore tadi, beberapa pemain asing mengajakku untuk bergabung dan bersenang-senang di bar kota. Namun aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Semua rencanaku kedepan, telah tersusun, dan aku tidak ingin semua berantakan. semakin jauh malam menyerbu, smakin sunyi dunia di sekitarku. Dan itu semakin bagus untukku.

Mungkin hal ini sedikit terlalu dini, tapi aku sudah memutuskan semua harus berakhir malam ini juga. Semakin jauh aku menolak, semakin berat beban yang menggantung di pikiranku.

Dan juga, belum ada Healer yang menampakkan diri di kota ini. Tidak ada yang menghalangiku.

Dalam hati secercah rasa takut mulai menjalar bagaikan cahaya di kegelapan malam. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan pembelaan alam bawah sadar. _Self-defense._ Namun apa hendak dikata, setetes tidak bisa menghancurkan sebingkah batu. Ketakutan itu tidak akan mengubah segalanya dalam diriku. Tekad untuk menebus semua yang telah kulakukan. Dan kembali dengannya, telah menutup mataku dari kenyataan yang menyilaukan

Tak jauh dari anak tangga terakhir, terbentang dengan kokoh, pagar pembatas bagian terluar kota Lilionse. Biasanya kami terbang untuk bisa menuju bagian lain kota ini. Menuju bagian lain kota, bukan menuju kota lain. Hal itu masih belkum bisa dilakukan hingga saat ini. Kami belum berhasil membuka gerbang paralel pertama antara dua kota. Untuk membukanya, kami harus mengalahkan [ERRACCUS], Benteng Pertama Dunia. Namun kabar tentang rencana penyerangannya pun masih simpang siur.

Kota Lilionse yang berada di lapisan terbawah dunia ini, melayang diatas ketiadaan yang abadi. Menurut apa yang tersebar di kota, jika kita melemparkan benda keluar dari pagar pembatas, benda itu akan tertelan dalam ketiadaan yang abadi. Dan tak akan pernah kembali. Dan hal itu semakin membesarkan tekadku. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melayang tanpa tujuan selama ribuan tahun.

Jarakku hanya tersisa lima langkah di ambang batas. Satu meter dari kebebasan yang aku inginkan. Sinyal merah tanda bahaya muncul di [STATUS BAR] milikku. Semakin dekat dari kenyataan, membuatnya berdengung di kepalaku. Mengingatkanku akan bahaya yang mengancam didepan.

Satu kaki keluar dari penjara kehidupan.

Aku meluncur jatuh.

* * *

Sekelebat bayang biru melintas di depanmataku. Membuatku memutuskan untuk tidak menutup mata. Memaksaku untuk mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padaku saat ini.

Aku tidak... meluncur jatuh? Kenapa aku justru berdiri di ujung anak tangga terakhir? Lima puluh meter dari tempat terakhir aku -berpikir kalau aku- berada sebelumnya. Di ujung terluar kota. Celah ceroboh yang terbuka. Sekelebat bayangan biru yang menyadarkanku itu menampakkan wujud yang sebenanrnya. Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Di [STATUS BAR] miliknya, berkilauan sebah lamabng kristal biru yang hanya dimiliki oleh [HEALER ALYENA]. Kilau biru itu memantulkan cahaya dari mata biru tajam miliknya.

Sejenak bayangan tentang Asuna melintas di benakku.

[STATUS BAR] milik gadis tersebut tersusun dari komponen yang sama dengan yang biasa aku lihat pada pemain lain. Menunjukkan tingkatan Level. HP, Skill dan Power dari pemiliknya. Hanya saja [POWER BAR] miliknya menyentuh batas ujung dari kemungkinan yang tersedia. 12. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan oleh AZURA.

"Kau... sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya gadis itu lirih.

Suara itu tidak lebih kencang dari bisikan terlirih Ryoutarou. Bahkan jika angin berhembus saat itu, dengan mudahnya suara itu tenggelam.

"Jika kau... ingin mati, kenapa tidak mati... dengan terhormat?" lanjutnya "Apa kau pikir... dia akan merasa bahagia jika kau pergi dan datang untuk menghampiri...nya?"

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut hidup seseorang dengan begitu tenang. Seakan itu adalah guyonan sehari-hari di pusat kota. Seakan itu hanyalah omong kosong yang biasa diungkapkan.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya jika dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya?


End file.
